The Boss' Daughter
by Mrs.Hunnam
Summary: An A/U Instant Star fic. Tommy works for Stuart but is in love with Jude. The usually Jommy goodness ensues. Rated M for Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U Instant Star fic where Tommy is a quarterback for Jude's dad's team. This is a Jommy fic. I do not own Instant Star. Though I wish I owned Tim Rozon. Ahhh to live the dream.

The roar of the crowd, the smell of hot dogs and turf was what Tom Quincy loved about being the starting quarterback for the New York Giants. But tonight he didn't notice any of that, all he noticed was the girl walking in front of him. Jude Harrison, the one girl he could never have. She was the daughter of Stuart Harrison, head coach and owner of the Giants, not to mention she was only 17 and six years his junior. He had known her since he had been 18 and fresh out of high school, she had been a gangly 12 year old with braces and pigtails. She didn't have the braces or pigtails anymore, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Tommy stepped out into the bright stadium lights with a smile on his face. Jude turned around to him and gave him a smile brighter that the sun.

"Come on slow poke." She said as they both ran through the tunnel of cheerleaders. The team stood around in a circle with Jude on Tom's right, Tom's best friend, Kwest, on his left, and Stuart in the middle of the circle giving his team a pep talk.

"Ok, so they get the ball first so Tom your on the bench but keep that arm warm. Kwest get you and your guys out there and score us some points. Giants on three. One, two, three, go Giants!" Stuart and the team yelled.

"Go get'em, Kwest." Jude said giving him a hug. When Jude came back she helped Tom stretch out his arm and they warmed it up by throwing a football back and forth to each other.

"Are you coming to Joe's if we win?" Tom asked talking about a tradition of the teams'.

"Probably not. I have a date." She with a smile.

"With who?" He asked freezing the ball just before he let it go.

"You know that guy from that new show 'The Mob Boss'?" She asked.

"Ryan Cole?" He asked knowing the guy she was talking about. He was a new up and coming actor, one of those guys the girls and women call 'dreamy'. Tom was named the sexiest man in sports and all, but it made him mad to hear Jude talk about this Ryan like that.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?" "Like I'm crazy for going on a date with him." Jude said. She smiled to herself, Tom had been acting weird ever since she had turned 17. She had been in love with him since she had met him when she had been only 12. He had been a god to her, with his muscles and good looks. Over the years they had grown close, she told Tom everything, he was her best friend.

"He's a guy. All guys use women that look like you for only one thing." Tom said, finally throwing her the ball.

"Oh and how do I look?" Jude asked. Tom looked her up and down, she always wore one of his old jerseys and a pair of jeans. Tom thought she looked good enough to eat.

"I look what?" Jude asked a blush stilling up her neck. Tom realized he must of spoken aloud.

"Umm..."

"Quincy, you're in." Stuart yelled over to Tom and Jude.

"I got to go." Tom said pointing to the field as he grabbed his helmet and ran into the huddle. The Giants won that game 10:5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** The Boss' Daughter

**Author:** rogan4life

**Summery:** An A/U Instant Star. Tom Quincy is the head quarterback for the New York Giants. Jude Harrison is the daughter of Stuart Harrison, owner and head coach of the Giants. Jude has always had a thing for Tom. Tom is just started to fall for his Boss' Daughter.

**Rating: **M for future chapters**  
**

* * *

An hour after the game that night the team met up at Joe's. Tom and Kwest were the last to arrive and when Tom saw who was sitting next to his regular seat his heart stopped. Jude turned around as the team started yelling Tom and Kwest's names. The smile on her face was one of the most beautiful things Tom had ever seen. She walked up to Tom and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where's Ryan?" Tom asked.

"I told him something more important came along." She said as she kissed his check. She released him and sat back down in her chair.

The waiter came out. "The regular?" He asked.

"Yeah," Stuart said. The waiter brought back 4 pitchers of beer, twenty cups, and an iced tea for Jude. About thirty minutes later the waiter came out with the same food they always ordered.

At about midnight most of the players had left and a bunch of fans and what not joined the table. One of the girls that had joined was going to sit on Tom's lap but before she could Jude got up and sat on his lap freeing up her chair.

"What's a matter were you getting mad?" Tom asked. Jude could tell he was drunk so probably wouldn't remember much she said or did.

"Yeah, when I see a girl around you I go crazy." She said, she was slipping off his lap so she tried to scoot back up on his lap and that was a bad idea because she felt him through his pants. She tensed not knowing what to do.

"That's because of you." Tom said into her ear, knowing exactly why she had tensed up. "You drive me crazy." He said as he kissed her neck. Jude was really glad her dad left a couple hours ago.

"Tom I think it's time I take you home." She said pulling him up.

"I like the sound of that." He slurred as he leaned against her.

"Did you drive or did Kwest?" She asked looking around and not seeing his car.

"Kwest drove his car, so I'm all yours." He said with a lop sided grin.

"Joy." Jude said helping Tom up into her truck.

"Where are we going?"

"Your apartment because I think dad would be a little pissed to see you like this." She said looking over at him, he was just sitting there starring out the window. "Ok, Tom here we go." She said as she leaned over to grab his seatbelt and put it on him but she got about half way to the buckle when Tom grabbed her and drew her lips to his. His kiss was gentle at first then he grew bolder when she didn't pull away. He forced her lips apart and put his tongue in her mouth, Jude groaned she had never been kissed like that, by someone who knew what they were doing. Jude pulled away first, both of their heavy breathing had fogged up the windows in the truck. Tom finished buckling his seat belt with a smile; he leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter is full of lemony goodness. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story**: The Boss' Daughter

**Author:** rogan4life

**Summery:** An A/U Instant Star. Tom Quincy is the head quarterback for the New York Giants. Jude Harrison is the daughter of Stuart Harrison, owner and head coach of the Giants. Jude has always had a thing for Tom. Tom is just started to fall for his Boss' Daughter.

**Rating**: M for this chapter. You've been warned.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thank you everyone for the all the great feed back.

* * *

It took Jude half-an-hour to get to Tom's house. She pulled her truck into his drive way right next to his precious Viper. Getting out of the car, she pulled out her keys and found the one to Tom's door, unlocked it, and opened the door then she went back to get tom out of the truck, he had fallen asleep on the way home.

"Come on Tom wake up. I'm tired too." She said as she helped him out of the truck and into his bedroom, shutting and locking the front door. She took Tom's shirt, shoes, socks, and pants off, so he was just in his boxers. She put him in bed and turned to go to the guest room when Tom grabbed her wrist.

"Lay with me, please?'' He asked with a smile.

"Ok." She said taking off her shoes and socks. She went to Tom's dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and put them on. She pulled off the long sleeved shirt she had on so that she was in a pair of his boxers and her tank top. She laid down beside him and covered up. Tom pulled her closer to him so that she was up against his front.

Jude had thought that Tom was asleep but was surprised when she felt soft, wet kisses on the back of her neck.

"Are you asleep?" Tom's voice asked, he wasn't slurring his words anymore and he sounded like he was sober.

"Tom it's me, Jude." She said seeing if he was maybe dreaming.

"Yeah, Jude. I know it's you." He said. "I want you." HE whispered in her ear.

Jude shivered as she turned and looked at him. "Tom you don't know what you are saying ." Jude said as she laid her hand on the side of his face.

"Yes I do. I've wanted to be with you since you were sixteen." Tom said with a smile as he leaned forward and captured her lips for a long drugging kiss that made Jude's head spin. "Please, Jude."

Jude didn't say anything she didn't think that her voice would even work, so she showed him. She grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulled it over her head and threw it across the room.

Tom took in the sight before him, Jude was beautiful. Tom moved his hand up to touch the perfect mounds. Jude closed her eyes savoring the feel of Tom's hands on her sensitive breasts. Tom leaned down and took her taunt nipple into his mouth suckling the nub, Jude's moans making him harder and more urgent. Jude's hand roamed over Tom's back and through his jet black hair. Tom moved his hands down to the front of Jude's boxers and pulled them down. Jude whimpered making Tom look up.

"What, you want me to stop?" He asked looking into her blue eyes that were a couple shades darker then his own.

"No, you take off yours first." she said as she moved her hand to the front of his boxers and pulled them down, staring at his erection. "Wow." She said looking away, fear in her eyes.

"Jude, are you still a virgin?" tom asked, she hadn't ever told him, but then again that wasn't something a girl really would tell a guy, even if that girl considered him her best friend.

Jude hadn't answered him so he turned her around, the truth in her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid." Tom said.

"I know it's just I heard it hurt." Jude said, since her mom died when she had been 15 no one told her about sex except the stories she'd heard form her best friend, Kat.

"It will, but only for a second but then you'll be in so much pleasure you won't hurt anymore." He said giving her a kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth. All of Jude's fear's fell away with Tom's tongue and hands on her. Tom kissed his way down her neck stopping at her breasts to nip the small buds then traveled on down her stomach to the apex in between her legs.

"Open up for me." Tom said his voice husky with lust.

Jude parted her legs for Tom. He leaned down widened her legs and kissed her in the most intimate way possible. Jude moaned under Tom's on slot. Tom flicked his tongue over her clit and sent her over the edge. Tom watched Jude's face as she came down, he climbed back up to Jude covering her with his body. Jude leaned up and kissed him running her hands up his back and then down to his taut but. Tom drove into Jude taking her virginity with one stroke. Jude tensed in pain but soon the pain gave way to mind blowing passion. Tom rolled her over so that she was ridding him at her own speed. She saw the look on Tom's face he was trying hard not to cum., but Jude was making it really hard to keep hold of his control. Tom grabbed hold of her hips taking control again. Her breast were a great temptation that Tom couldn't refuse, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could. Jude moaned climaxing, her tight walls tensing around his huge member. Tom gritted his teeth against the pleasure so great it was almost pain. Tom flipped Jude over so he could get all the way to her core. He quickened his thrust going deeper, harder, and faster, a few strokes later and Jude climaxed again taking Tom with her seconds later, bringing to Jude's attention something they had forgotten, a condom. Tom pulled out of Jude unaware of what Jude was thinking and pulled Jude into his arms.

"Tom." Jude started to say, but when she looked up into his face she saw he was asleep.

*I'll tell him tomorrow.* She thought as she drifted off to sleep a big smile on her face.

* * *

There it is chapter 3. I hope you guyes liked it. Sorry again that it took so long. hopefully chapter four will be up sooner then this one was. Let me know what you think.

-Taylor


End file.
